


Holes in the Heart

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doc, there's a hole where something was." -Fall Out Boy, Disloyal Order of the Water Buffaloes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holes in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of little ficlets written to songs that make the heart ache that I whipped up with the sole purpose of making Arizona feel things. There's one for each major character that I thought I could come up with something for. The links should lead you to a Spotify version of the song. Enjoy with tea and a blanket.

Sheriff Stilinski ([Luther Vandross – A House Is Not A Home](http://open.spotify.com/track/0M7ZFFBI3fjR6bY96oXgIw))  
They never moved her chair out of the living room. He never had the heart to, not after... It gives them both a lot of tactile comfort. The books had said they might need that and neither of them had ever gotten around to letting go of it. So it stays in the same spot, only moving when the floor needs to be cleaned. No one ever sits in it, not even during the one disaster of a Christmas dinner he’d tried that first year. She’d always been the one to plan them and cook, he’d just had to pick up everything. And this... He drags a hand lightly over the headrest, bites his lip, and zips up his jacket, headed back out to his patrol car. If he didn’t then, he’d have to call in and they need him back at the station.  
  
  
Lydia Martin ([Dorothy Moore – Misty Blue](http://open.spotify.com/track/2lBilUJAUX9jCNbbpPRQDD))  
She is not, by any stretch of any imagination, an idiot. She knows she could do better than him, even in a town this small. She could easily have anyone in the palm of her hand the same way he was with a bat of a perfect lash. He isn’t unique, except for how he is. She knows and has catalogued every single fault in his personality. It’s right next to the list of things she appreciates about him. It’s foolish to call something like this love. It’s foolish to call anything love. Love is just a notion applied to a set of chemical reactions, data input and output. It’s no different that how she could feel about a pet. Except for how it is.  
  
  
Jackson Whittemore ([Billie Holiday – Summertime](http://open.spotify.com/track/58Jv4N8H2FGsWtOTHHtVfE))  
He hates whenever they drag him to his grandparents’ house, buried out in the middle of nowhere and further south than he ever cares to be. It used to be a treat for him when he was younger, before he knew and before his grandparents has passed. Adoptive grandparents. He still has to remind himself on occasion, force a change of language. He especially hates the memory of the housekeeper they’d had for a few years, the one who made sure he didn’t get lost out in the giant old fields and snuck him treats. If he sits in the right spot in the echoing kitchen, he can still hear humming that promises he’ll be something one day.  
  
  
Scott McCall ([Janelle Monáe – Cybertronic Purgatory](http://open.spotify.com/track/6hHDO5Pk0Dh8k3U0F7bdXG))  
He still gets nightmares sometimes. They aren’t as bad as they used to be when he was little but they got worse after the bite. He’ll wake up in a cold sweat and check to make sure his mom and Stiles are still alive, haven’t been murdered in their sleep by faceless horrors. He’s always tempted to text Allison too and he would but it means having to explain it to her. A part of him, a big one if he’s honest with himself, is afraid she’ll laugh. He still can’t shake off the insecurities that come with being one of the least popular kids in school. He knows she won’t. Probably. He still doesn’t text, just rushes to see her the next day like he couldn’t bear the time apart. It makes him look clingy but at least he doesn’t look as weak as he could.  
  
  
Allison Argent ([Woodkid – Iron](http://open.spotify.com/track/02WEzibf7f0l2GbtjE6nHe))  
She hates this. She hates everything that she knows, logically, makes her who she is. A part of her even hates him, knows that if it weren’t for him... She tries not to dwell on it but it sneaks into her mind right as she’s about to fall asleep. It always sounds like her grandfather mixed with a snake and she jerks awake. Runs to the bathroom to splash water over her face. Everything has been trying to force a choice out of her lately. Part of her wonders if she could maybe change who she is, pretend to be someone else, leave and never look back... Sometimes, retreat is easier than a fight. That had been in her training. It would just be a simple tactical retreat. She dresses, does her hair, grabs her bag, and hitches on the smile she knows he likes the most. Maybe she’s been pretending this entire time and the thing she needs to get back to is herself.  
  
  
Stiles Stilinski ([Patrick Stump – Love, Selfish Love](http://open.spotify.com/track/2nyYqcbpykW4LJ3yxMq3h0))  
He’s selfish and pathetic and petty and he knows that about himself. Universal truth and all. He’s also loyal and loving and giving and he knows that too, deep down and buried under sarcasm. Sometimes, he sees the way his friends and dad are suffering and struggling and he just wants to make it better for them. To ease it just the tiniest bit. He’d carry everything for them if they would ever let him try. He kind of needs it, being needed. Maybe that’s why he’s been friends with him for so long, why he pines for her and wants to do everything for her, why he doesn’t get rid of the chair the way he’s sometimes thought about when no one else is home. He needs to be needed and he’ll leave the splinters in so long as he’s the one who gets to dig them out.  
  
  
Derek Hale ([My Chemical Romance – S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W](http://open.spotify.com/track/53lQywP7h2KlnfPAbwxWD9))  
Derek moves out of the ruins of his home when he realize that even with the vague amount of safety he’d managed for himself, he still can’t sleep. He runs out of excuses for the insomnia faster than he would have guessed. The few times he does manage to exhaust himself, he’s plagued by memories and nightmares and ghosts everywhere. The warehouse is safe for all of twenty-seven days when he goes to his car and finds a terrified hare hiding under it, leg twisted and chewed. He gingerly drags it out, thinks about putting it out of its misery, bandages its leg. The amount he can empathize with that pathetic thing gets farther under his skin than he’ll admit to anyone.  
  
  
Melissa McCall ([Toni Braxton - Unbreak My Heart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2Rch6WvPJE))  
She hates going on dates more than she hates most things for a very long time. She knows it’s just because she’s built up the ones still in her memory, that there was no possible way they were nearly as good as she remembered them being. They still pale in comparison, hurt like being dumped on prom night and, god, does she remember that. She knows she shouldn’t be this sentimental over it all. She shouldn’t want him back in any way because they were okay without him. They could stay okay. That still didn’t change facts or the way she half-wanted to fill in the void left behind. She when she’s offered a chance out of the blue, she jumps on it before she can talk herself out of it in some way, before she finds a way to convince herself that it won’t be a mistake this time.  
  
  
Laura Hale ([Mumford & Sons – Little Lion Man](http://open.spotify.com/track/1YER6GeCM2IBftKjbxAe1U))  
The only reason she even comes back is to try and make sure that nothing else can rise out of the ashes and terrorize them. She knows she hasn’t done the best job raising him. How could she even hope to? Neither of them had ever been good at dealing with loss before it happened. It was only worse now. So she kept an ear to the ground, used every connection she could to keep them both safe. But especially him. She’s fucked him up enough for one lifetime. No need to add on to it.  
  
  
Erica Reyes ([Unwoman – Careless Whisper](http://open.spotify.com/track/1Vm6Bwf3fstoEZf4JGE3HQ))  
She thought she’d feel better when she got it, that it would be some kind of magical cure-all that would fix everything. Some of her problems were fixed. Far fewer seizures, boys looking at her twice, girls glancing at her in way people weren’t supposed to notice, her crush actually talking to her, a sense of family and belonging and finally not being the odd one out. But her crush was... she wasn’t sure. Her found family ended up splintered and broken. She ended up splintered and broken. At least, when she charmed her way into the clubs and swayed her hips just right, she could forget about it all and just get lost in the rhythm for a while. Music has always been safe.  
  
  
Danny Mahealani ([The Used – Yesterday's Feelings](http://open.spotify.com/track/6bKOjicu3N5gm4AAhueZx7))  
He’d been his type once for approximately four months when he was just working things out. He’d been way too self-absorbed and stuck in his own head to actually noticed, which was the only reason the whole stupid crush had dragged out for as long as it had. Danny had been lucky and they’d both been young enough to laugh it off. Before high school and the first girlfriends and first boyfriends and the weirdness that followed. He never forgot that he’d been everyone’s type once, he just wasn’t anymore. It was okay though. It was something in the past, nothing more.  
  
  
Isaac Lahey ([Avenged Sevenfold – Almost Easy](http://open.spotify.com/track/2LaqepPZ8orpSkw6BMETEg))  
He ran away once, just never came home after school. It took his dad hours to even realize because of a swimming meet that day. He hadn’t been able to get very far. He didn’t have the money for a bus and he was smart enough to not try hitchhiking. He’d gone into the woods, stuck to the trails, followed them as far as he was willing before turning back and finally heading home. He was waiting for him when he got there, glower in place. He knew what was going to come but what was he supposed to do? Where could he go? Who could he even tell? Then, like that, he was gone. Was it wrong that he missed it? Was he supposed to? He’d just... try to hold on to this family better. He could do better this time.  
  
  
Vernon Boyd ([Vermillion Lies – Wednesday's Child](http://open.spotify.com/track/5wv6NYfagyfrCx0N91JEey))  
His life has never been terribly easy. He’d had to make a lot of hard choices, give up things he’d wanted and dedicate himself to his family. Sure, he loved them. They were family. They just... It hadn’t worked anyway. The house felt empty without kids laughing in it anymore. So when he was offered an easy out, he took it. Who wouldn’t take it? Power, near immortality, leather jackets. Everything a teenager could ever want. Then that had fallen apart too. They needed a leader and all they got was another scared kid in a body that was a little bit older. So he swallows down his anger and shakes on it with her. They’ll go and find some place better and he’ll take care of her until they get there. A roll of his shoulders just makes sure he can carry the weight.  
  
  
Kate Argent ([Delta Rae – Fire](http://open.spotify.com/track/3cQZO25Y79zZ4f6CkqfCmZ))  
She doesn’t like trusting people in any way, shape, or form. Hasn’t for years. Her subordinates know it well, assume it’s some sort of power thing. When she meets him, she sees too much of the old her. She makes it her mission to twist him around, break him of everything, force the distrust into him at a subatomic level. She’ll work on disposing of him after it’s all said and done, any chances of fun gone. The distrust will make the game better, of course. The old her is looking back at her shyly once more when she sees her again, biting her lip and looking away and making her skin crawl with how familiar it is. She doesn’t aim to break this time, just to skip the pain of betrayal. There’s something to be said for family, she supposes, she just wouldn’t know what it is.  
  
  
Peter Hale ([The Hush Sound – Hospital Bed Crawl](http://open.spotify.com/track/70gUBih8A8iwOQa3sT0FN2))  
He’s had a crush on her since he showed her to her class in her freshman year. He never acted on it, knew what the potential consequences were, but he always kept an eye on her. He made sure nothing happened to her throughout high school, even after he graduated. He didn’t even react as poorly as some thought he might when she got engaged, the announcement all over the local paper. He just kept quiet, watched out for her like he always did. The fire forces a break in his vigilance and he’s almost overjoyed to wake up and find that he’s out of the equation now. So he works his charm back to its old standards and asks despite all the risks, almost surprised when she says yes. He’s more than ready to deal with the consequences now.  
  
  
Chris Argent ([Bat For Lashes – I Saw A Light](http://open.spotify.com/track/1fPm1kZWrfcOXjjd69XfQk))  
He splashes cold water over his face, takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. She would probably hate him for what he’s done, at least for a little while. She had loved their daughter just as much, maybe more, but she had always felt bound to their sacred duties. He feels... not free but less restricted, less tied down to the more inane rules. She might argue but he’d eventually win out. He dries his hands on the harsh motel towel before making his way back out to the car. He has some work to do, trying to clean things up enough to keep appearances. He would do his best to keep them all safe.  
  
  
Victoria Argent ([Florence + The Machine – Heavy In Your Arms](http://open.spotify.com/track/2tPhyCaftLRxJ2H1IdhDVv))  
She feels like ice and fire are seeping deeper and deeper into her, swears she can feel the spread like a fast-acting poison. She holds his hand a little tighter and already knows it’s tighter than she could have ever managed before being infected. She makes him swear to her, knows that he’ll do whatever her dying wish may be thanks to the heart she’d fallen for in the first place. She doesn’t want to leave a note for anyone, not a real one. They’ll do what needs to be done and she has faith in that. She closes her eyes and feels the ice overtake the growing fire, putting it out fast.


End file.
